Harry Potter and the Servant's Grail
by Unit-2
Summary: The power Voldemort knows not turns out to be slightly different than expected. Set near the ending of GOF.


Harry Potter was in a pinch. Well and royally screwed as screw-ups go. The tri-wizards cup had turned out to be a portkey straight to the Riddle family cemetery, which of course had Voldemort waiting in the shadows with Wormtail and Death Eaters everywhere to prevent escape.

Voldemort had needed Harry's blood to finish the ritual to get himself a new body. It involved a little of Harry's blood, some bones taken from Riddle's father, Wormtail's hand and drowning Voldemort's current body in the cauldron.

Now that the ritual was complete Voldemort was holding his senior Death eaters accountable for their actions after he seemingly died. Harry had been trying to memorize the names of the people present in the graveyard to tell Dumbledore later, but then Voldemort had remembered that he had Harry helpless to defend himself and pinned in location. The odds had been stacked against Harry Potter and most likely he would not survive the night unless some miracle happened. The difference in power was simply too great between them at this point.

Death Eaters stood silently watching with eager eyes behind their masks waiting for Voldemort to kill Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived, There was some light fog rolling around the graveyard, the air was clammy and chilling. The adrenaline of the moment was all that was keeping Harry warm.

Voldemort Gestured with his wand and the statue of the angel of death, which was holding Harry in place, released its hold on him. "Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do eh Harry?" Voldemort asked as a death eater pushed Harry forwards to face the Dark Lord. Voldemort threw Harry's wand at his feet. "Pick up your wand Potter. I said pick it up, get up. Get up!" Harry climbed uncertainly to his feet and gathered up his wand from the wet grass.

"You've been taught how to duel I presume yes? First we bow to each other. Come on now Harry, the niceties must be observed, Dumbledore would not want you to forget your manners now would he? I said bow!" Voldemort stabbed downwards with his wand and Harry doubled over in pain that erupted in his lower torso.

Voldemort bowed gracefully as if Harry was actively participating in a wizards duel "That's better… and now we duel Harry. Crucio!." Voldemort said as red lightning burst from the tip of his wand.

Harry stumbled to the left and fired off an exploding hex at the ground in front of Voldemort the dust and smoke was thick enough to obscure Harry from his sight, so he ducked behind a large grave marker. Harry listened as Voldemort's hurled curses and hexes at the area where Harry had been a moment ago.

"Harry, your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy mongrel mother. I'm going to kill you Harry Potter, I'm going to destroy you. After tonight no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful lord obliged." Voldemort called out to the air, from the sound of it he was facing away form Harry at the moment searching for some clue to where Harry was hiding.

'Damn it!' thought Harry 'This is most definitely not good.' Harry bent his will inwards and pulled on his magical core summoning up his reserves of power for a fight to the death with Voldemort.

Then something drained the pool of magic he had summoned up and exerted a pull on his core. It was pulling more and more power out of him. Meanwhile Voldemort rounded the tombstone Harry was hiding behind.

Harry tried to scramble back onto his feet but failed at Voldemort casually gestured with his wand and locked Harry into place with a silent body binding jinx. "Ahh Harry, you should not have run. Now I will take grea-" Voldemort trailed off suddenly as something interrupted his thought process. Harry followed Voldemort's eyes and saw what had derailed the Dark Lord's train of thought.

On the ground a large glowing circle appeared it was being filled with strange shapes, runes and patterns, one side of the circle had a crescent moon super imposed on a twelve pointed star.

Voldemort took a step backwards as the circle pulsed once with raw power. "What is this Potter? What is the old man playing at now?" Voldemort hissed. The Circle pulsed once more and then flared brightly enough to make Voldemort and Harry shield their eyes. Inside the circle a hazy indistinct figure started to emerge from the circle, first a head and shoulders cleared it then the rest of the body followed.

The figure seemed to solidify as it passed through the circle. The circle pulsed once more when the figure fully emerged and then faded gradually from sight. The fog rolled back to reveal a person in armor. Gauntleted hands clenched as the person raised her head and opened her eyes. Green eyes locked on to Harry Potter.

"I am Servant Saber. Upon your summoning, I have come forth." Saber paused. "I ask you, are you my master?"


End file.
